


K+K Equals

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, I’m back on my cute shit, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Third-person Konoha-centric pov, Valentine’s Day, cursing, more to be added later - Freeform, relationship develops throughout, they’re first years in this, this’ll be cute but have serious moments too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Komi passes Konoha sticky notes of doodles everyday, until one day the note has writing instead of a drawingFun Fact: I was cleaning my bunny’s x-pen and started drawing on a sticky note nearby. That’s how I got the idea for this fic. So uh guess thank procrastination for this fic lol.
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori
Kudos: 4





	1. Fair Share of Fuck Ups

Konoha trudged into his class and set down his bag by his desk. He sat in the second row, close to the front, but not too close. There were a few more students in class but the majority of the class was still not there. He sighed and propped up his head with his arm. Slowly, the rest of the class trickled in and the teacher came in last. He began his lecture and Konoha half-listened. He wasn’t the most interested in school, but was naturally smart enough to get B’s or higher easily. 

He was daydreaming when a tiny slip of paper was placed on his desk. He opened it and inside a little bird was sketched. Konoha turned around and gave a confused look. Komi gave him a toothy grin in return. The teacher scolded Konoha and told him to focus on the lesson. He huffed and turned to the board. He looked to the bird a few times, it was well drawn for something so visibly rushed. He wasn’t sure why he gave him the picture but decided not to question it.

The next few weeks Komi continued the notes. On days with slow lessons there would be detailed drawings and Konoha loved to admire them. He wondered how Komi drew so diligently on such a small area. On days where they were more jam-packed with work, the drawings would be less detailed. Still, Konoha enjoyed the daily sticky notes, yet hadn’t had a conversation with the artist behind him. That changed once volleyball tryouts rolled around.

They were both pretty nervous as their seniors talked to them about the club. There were quite a few first years trying out, Konoha only knew who they were through hearing parts of conversation here or there. Those were Bokuto, who was particularly loud and excited. As well as Washio and Sarukui, who were stretching together as Konoha walked in. Komi followed behind, as they’d both been in the same class. He’d never really gotten a good look at Komi, so seeing him now gave Konoha a little bit of a surprise. He joined the others in stretching and Bokuto and Komi weren’t far behind.

Tryouts started soon after, starting with the captain and vice captain going through their applications and grades. There weren’t any hiccups as they went through, and everyone was allowed to try out for the team. They began with serves, Konoha was pretty well-rounded already, but still wanted to improve his skills. The majority of his serves went over. He wasn’t really a fan of staying on the ground while serving and preferred to jump serve. He went back to the end of the line and watched his classmate serve. Komi wasn’t bad, but it was clear serving wasn’t his strong suit.

Tryouts went smoothly, with only a few mistakes. Konoha hoped he’d get in. He changed into casual clothes as he was sweaty and didn’t want to ruin his school clothes. They were going home anyway. Komi’s locker was further down the row and on the opposite side. He fumbled with his clothes but his eyes rested on Komi. He was no body builder, but had some muscle to him. He met eyes with him and quickly shut his locker. He collected up his things and called out goodbye to others before speed-walking and eventually breaking into a run. Konoha felt the embarrassment only further sinking in. “Dammit. Now he’s gonna think I’m a perv or something.”

Konoha knew ogling Komi was exactly being pervy. Still, it only felt worse as he saw himself falling for this straight dude. Especially since he’d have him sitting behind him in class and would have to play with him too. He stopped running to catch his breath. The rest of the walk home was filled with Konoha’s thoughts bothering him. 

Once he got to his house, he was greeted by his mother. “So… how’d tryouts go? I’m sure you did just great!” He gave a small smile, “I think I’ll get in.” She hugged him, ignoring his protests and warnings of being sweaty. “Oh hush, I’m proud.” Konoha tried to squirm out of her grip, “I haven’t even gotten in for sure yet though.” He said, a little strained. “My little Akinori isn’t so little anymore.” She let him go and told him to do his homework. He headed upstairs and into his room. He let himself sink down onto the floor. ‘Man, since when did I get so dramatic?’ He thought.

His room was decorated minimalistically and had gray walls. On his windowsill sat his pet plants, since he couldn’t have a real pet. They were cacti named Mayu, Suzu, and Kyo. His bed was centered on the wall across from his window. Adjacent to his bed was his desk, it was covered in papers, some balled up in frustration. Finally, the fourth wall had a bookshelf where he kept all his books and whatnot. As well as his bin where he stored his “other clothes”. They were nothing bad, only some cat ears and paws, a spiked collar, and bunny ears and tail. He swore up and down he wasn’t a bottom though. Just enjoyed the look.

His parents didn’t care much about those kinds of things, so long as it was only for himself and he maintained good grades. They especially told him not to “whore himself out”. Konoha got the message, he’d never even thought to do so. His parents tried, they did, but mostly went off of stereotypes whenever his sexuality came into play. He settled down at his desk. An unfinished page of writing from this morning was out of place from where he’d left it. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if his mother had read it. Konoha didn’t really mind, but his writings ranged a lot. Sometimes he’d write of happy days where most everything was perfect, others he’d write of death and other obscure things.

His, ahem, special writings were hidden in his drawers, locked with a key. He only wrote them because they’d come to his head and he just had to write them out. Konoha figured it was since he was a horny teenager. He moved aside the pages and placed his homework down, grabbing a pen and getting to work. His work was done by the time his mother called him down for dinner. His father arrived a few minutes after they began to eat and ruffled his son’s hair before sitting next to him. “Hey bud.” He said simply, choosing to eat rather than talk. To be fair, he’d had a long day at work. Today was one of the days his mom had off but his father had weekends off instead.

They ate in silence, only small clatters from their silverware especially noticeable. Konoha finished quickly and excused himself, saying he had more homework to do. Instead, he just grabbed his cat ears and slipped them on. He grabbed his phone and went to the camera app. He posed for a few pictures, smiling at them. Konoha shook his head a few times to hear the little bells on the cat ears shake. He placed it back in the bin and then went back downstairs. Something about the cat ears just made him smile, made him happy. He couldn’t really explain it.

He told his parents he was headed out to the park, like usual. They said okay and he took a volleyball with him. Usually, it was a pest to play alone. It didn’t really matter to him, he was still playing the game he loved. Even if it was just himself. He liked to come later as most of the little kids would have headed home by then. Konoha headed to the volleyball court, practicing his sets just for fun. He stopped in his tracks as he heard someone call out to him. “Konoha! Konoha!” He swiveled around to see Komi. The shorter boy was running up to him. His memory of the locker room decided it’d be a good time to remind him.

“Let me play with you! Please?” Konoha thought for a moment. Komi seemed just as excitable as Bokuto, minus the random swing of moods. “Uh sure.” He nodded. “You head to the other side and I’ll serve it over.” He decided this would work best as Komi played libero. Komi ran over to the other side and waited patiently for the ball. Konoha prepared himself, making sure it’d be a good serve. They had a few rallies of passing it back and forth if Komi got it. If not, they’d just keep going until they did. Very quickly Konoha’s shame disappeared and he was having a lot of fun. Komi was eager as well, moving swiftly on his feet and had a big smile on his face. It was similar to the time Konoha had first seen him.

Konoha’s phone rang and he padded off to get it and answer it. His mother screamed into the phone, asking him if he was okay and knew what time it was. “Mom- mom- yes I’m fine. Don’t worry. I just got caught up with playing volleyball at the park with a friend from school and didn’t notice it was so late.” He hung up after listening to her nagging. “Sorry Komi, gotta go. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Komi raised his hand up for a high five and Konoha slapped his hand to his. “See ya, Konoha. Wait- actually, can I get your number? So we can meet up to play again another time?” Konoha agreed and they exchanged numbers. He picked up his stuff and scampered off home.

Konoha’s parents weren’t happy when he came back, still telling him that he should’ve been paying attention. “Okay! I get it, just-“ He was cut off by his father. “Young man, show some respect to your mother. She only worries because she cares. Go to your room, and apologize in the morning, okay?” It wasn’t much of a question, more so a demand. He nodded and dragged himself upstairs. Konoha took a shower to clean himself up. Afterward he curled up in bed, a tiny scowl on his face. He didn’t want to think about that right now, so instead he pulled out his phone and texted Komi. A simple “Hey” to begin the conversation.

They talked for hours, talking about this or that. They got along pretty quickly. Konoha brought up his cacti, talking about how he cherished them. He asked if Komi would like to see them and he excitedly said yes. Konoha went to add a picture and clicked on the picture of his lovely cacti but misclicked on one of his cat ear photos too. Still, it was too late as he noticed while it was sending. He silently screamed no a million times in his head as he threw his phone into the sheets. Konoha didn’t reply to any of Komi’s texts, choosing to fall asleep instead. He just couldn’t stop fucking up.


	2. It’s A Deal

The next day at school was… interesting. Komi’s note came at the end of the day rather than near the beginning. On it was a detailed cat looking up along with a human holding a toy above the cat. He’d obviously put extra care into the piece. Konoha talked to him as they left class. “So, yesterday that picture was a mistake.” Komi nodded, “I knew as soon as you stopped replying haha.” There was a pause before he muttered something under his breath. “You were pretty cute though.” Konoha’s cheeks warmed up. “Anyway… we should see if the sheet for who got in is up. The seniors said there weren’t a lot of us newbies so they’d be able to say who got in pretty easily.”

They made their way to the gym, running up to the piece of paper stuck next to the door. It read in big letters ‘ NEW BOYS VOLLEYBALL TEAM MEMBERS’. Konoha read the list and smiled. “We’re in.” Komi cheered loudly and gave a high five to him. They cheered for a litter while longer and then settled down. Konoha’s mind didn’t let him rest. While he was happy that they’d gotten in, a tiny voice in his head wondered about Komi’s comment from earlier. Maybe he… swung his way?

He was soon taken out of his head when Komi let out a loud groan. “Aw man, practice doesn’t start ‘till next week?” Konoha shrugged, “We can still practice at the park, right?” Komi eagerly nodded, “Sure! I’m surprised you’re not grounded after last night.” The taller boy chuckled and began walking towards the exit, “Barely escaped it honestly, but that also means they’ll probably be extra harsh for a while with it.” Konoha couldn’t complain too much, they were fair in their punishment.

Komi followed and began talking. Konoha engaged as well and they talked until they had to separate. “See ya at the park!” Komi called as he ran off towards his house. Konoha offered a small wave as an agreement and continued walking home. His parents weren’t home once he got there. He finished his homework as quickly as he could, changing and dashing out of the house. He texted Komi that he’d be there soon, getting an almost instant reply.

They got straight to playing once they were both there. Konoha didn’t want to risk getting in trouble so he watched the time and went home once the sun went down. “Talk to you in a few,” Konoha said after taking a swig of water. Komi nodded and sat down to cool down for a bit. Konoha was greeted by his dad once he got inside. He showered briefly and then settled down to talk to Komi.

Konoha noticed that they’d been talking and hanging out together a lot. He responded to Komi’s greeting message. Komi seemed a little more nervous than usual. He pressured him to just tell him what was wrong and finally Komi caved. Komi hesitantly asked if Konoha had any more pictures in the cat ears. Konoha read the text over a few times before asking why.

8:23 PM

Konoha: Why?

Komi: It’s just…

Komi: You look really cute in them >_<

Konoha: Uh idk how to respond

Komi: If you send me you in the cat ears I’ll do something you want me to do

Konoha: Hm, well I guess you could uh

Konoha: Man, this is kinda embarrassing but maybe you could just send uh ab pics?

Komi: Ye ye that’s good! Cool. I guess we have a deal?

Konoha: It’s a deal.

Konoha was surprised that Komi was so quick to agree. He buried his face in his hands, took a deep breath, and then grabbed his cat ears. He sat in front of his full-length mirror, now in fresh, clean clothes after his shower. Konoha slipped the cat ears on as he had the day before. He took a few pictures and sent them sheepishly to Komi. In a few minutes, Komi sent back his own pictures. Konoha’s mouth hung agape as he looked at the pictures. He responded with a simple “Wow.”

\---

Another interesting day at school as the two shared knowing looks. Komi’s drawing today was related to yesterday’s, but instead had a picture of Konoha in cat ears. The latter was tempted to throw away the picture but grumbled and added it to the others.

Monday was approaching and their excitement couldn’t be contained. They practiced every night, Konoha forcing Komi to go out of his comfort zone and try to learn to set. He definitely needed practice. Near the end they stopped to talk for a bit, stretching to finish off. “So, should we talk about it?” Komi asked, looking over at him. “Mm, no, but we also never do it again.”

“It’s a deal”.

\---

Monday rolled around and they showed up early for practice. Their seniors explained what they were doing that practice and they got to it. Konoha quickly noticed that he was lacking in quite a few areas. First, his receives needed work. He did his best but a lot of the time it’d go off in the wrong direction as opposed to up to where he wanted it to go.

Needless to say, he went home with his arms all red. Komi worked on his serves, his palm was red and hurt by the time they were done. The two changed in the locker room and quietly stole glances at each other. Afterward, they walked home together. “Man, I think I’ll die tomorrow. My hand hurts so bad.” Komi groaned. Konoha chuckled, “Give me your hand.” Komi raised his hand to him and Konoha brought his hand closer to his mouth. He kissed his palm once and then let go. “Feel any better?”

Komi was surprised for a moment before laughing. “Nope, but thanks for trying.” They separated and walked their own ways. The routine was as per usual, minus the extra practice. Instead, they played video games. “I hear you smashing your keys, you sure you hurt your hand that bad?” Konoha asked while continuing to focus on the game. “Well, guess the kissed helped.” In reality, he was ignoring the pain to play, but that didn’t sound as nice.

Konoha won 7-6, Komi claiming he cheated on the last game. “Mkay, well I have to sleep now, so bye-bye. See you tomorrow.” Konoha smiled, despite the other boy not being able to see it. “Mhm, see you tomorrow. Sleep good.” They said a few more goodbyes before actually hopping off the game.

He took off his headset and yawned, settling onto his bed. He was tempted to send another goodnight, but while contemplating it fell asleep.

\---

Tuesday’s practice wasn’t much better, both of them feeling similarly to Monday’s. Something was different though, today, Komi’s note was not a drawing but rather writing. It had pretty messy writing and it took Konoha a bit to figure it out. When he did, he was surprised. It read: ‘Will you be my valentine?’ It was near the end of the day so he couldn’t respond until they left.

They walked out of the locker room and Konoha glanced over at him. “About the note-” Komi interjected, “You probably think it’s weird right?” Konoha sighed and gave a light punch to his arm. “Don’t make assumptions. I think it’s nice. Ya know, and maybe, I’ll say yes.” Komi stopped him.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah really.”

“Like, for real for real?”

“Yes, for real for real.”

“WOOHOO!!!” Komi threw his arms around him and held him tight. “Thank you, I really like you. I’m happy you said yes.” Konoha hugged back. “Is that a confession?” Konoha teasingly asked. “Well kinda. Yeah, I guess.” They pulled apart a little to see each other’s faces. “Sounds good to me. I accept.” Konoha felt a little bolder today. He wasn’t sure why.

Komi pressed a kiss to Konoha’s cheek. “Goodbye.” He ran off in the direction of his house, looking back for a moment. Konoha burst out laughing. He continued home, a dumb smile on his face the whole way. His mother questioned him once he got home. “Well, I have a boyfriend now,” Konoha said, a tiny smile on his face. “Oh, uh, good for you.” She awkwardly walked off to the kitchen.

Konoha didn’t mind, too happy about his newfound happiness. He scampered up and quickly finished his homework. He left a voice message for Komi, asking if he’d like to meet up at the park. An almost instant reply for Komi and Konoha shrugged on a jacket before leaving once more. He called out to his mother and shut the door behind him. His excitement reached his body because he ran to the park despite his legs still aching from practice.

He noticed Komi also running up to him. He waved to the shorter boy, “Hey!” They didn’t practice volleyball, but rather just talked. “So, about tomorrow, I think we should have a makeshift dinner out here. It’d be nicer than waiting in line a whole long time and would be less expensive.” Komi offered, leaning against him. “I think that’s a good idea. We should cook it then eat it out here.” Konoha agreed.

Konoha’s mother called around 7, he picked up, hoping he hadn’t done something wrong. She told him to come home early to eat dinner. Konoha groaned, “I have to go. Sorry.” He frowned, not wanting to leave Komi so early. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you plenty tomorrow.” Konoha kissed his forehead, “Of course, see you later.” He walked home, wondering why his mother had called him. It was strange.

Once he got home he sat down with his parents and ate. “How’s practice going?” His father asked, looking over at him. “Mm, it’s going good! I’ve been working on receiving and I think I’ve been getting better. All the seniors are super helpful. I’m happy I got in.” Konoha answered, glad to be able to talk about volleyball with them. His mother smiled, “That’s wonderful to hear. Why don’t you tell your father the other good news.”

Konoha was confused for a second before locking eyes with her and knowing exactly what she meant. “Oh, yeah. I have a boyfriend. His name is Komi.” He added the last part quietly, looking down at his food rather than up at his parents. “Don’t you think you’re too hasty? Did you just do it so you’d have someone for Valentine’s Day? Don’t be foolish now boy.” His father was nearing yelling at him.

He let out a sigh and didn’t fight back, he knew that his parents, especially his dad wouldn’t care about “excuses”. So instead, he got up and walked out of the house. He texted Komi a simple “Hey” and continued walking down the road. He just needed a moment alone. Konoha knew that he did like Komi back, and it wasn’t just him being hasty. Komi answered back with a “Hey <3”. Konoha smiled.

7:23 PM

Konoha: Hey

Komi: Hey <3

Komi: Already done eating? You usually take forever hh

Konoha: Oh hush, and no. I walked out. So my dinner’s half-done.

Komi: Why’d you walk out???

Konoha: Don’t really wanna talk about that right now. Can I come over and play some video games with you?

Komi: Sure, but make sure you tell your parents you’re ok, mk?

Konoha: Yeah, yeah. I’ll text them. Be there soon.

Konoha texted his mom that he was okay and that he just needed some time alone. He made sure to add he’d be home by 9. She told him to be safe, but that she’d rather he be at home by this time. He shrugged it off and made his way towards his boyfriend’s house. A couple of knocks and a short woman attends the door with a dog and small child at her side. “Oh, uh, hello. I’m Konoha. I’m Komi’s… friend.” He decided to only make sure to say friend just in case he hadn’t said anything to his mother.

“Oh! You’re my little Haruki’s boyfriend aren’t ya? Well, come on in. He’s in his room over there, can’t even come out to greet a guest. Tsk tsk. His room is the second door on the right down there.” She seemed pretty upbeat, just like her son. “Thank you, miss.” She nodded and watched him walk down the hallway.


	3. A Picnic Dinner Date

Konoha knocked on the door and Komi called for him to come in. Komi had his tongue stuck out a little, focusing on playing Mario Kart. Konoha tackled him, hoping to throw him off. It was for nothing as Komi continued doing well. He smiled softly and laid his head on Komi’s lap, hoping that spending time with him would allow him to chill out for a little while. Komi cheered as he won first place. “And THAT’S how it’s done!” He exclaimed.

Komi brushed some of Konoha’s hair out of his face. “You okay?” He asked quietly. Konoha shook his head no, “But let’s play some games in the meantime.” Komi grabbed another controller and gave it to him. “Just so ya know, I’ll kick your ass.” Konoha sat up some, “Yeah, sure you will.”

Konoha played Bowser Jr. as per usual while Komi played Chain Chomp. They fought intently for first place, often switching who was in first or in second. Komi again had his tongue out again in focus while and tried to egg Konoha on. Konoha kept calm and silent, not wanting to waste a second talking when he was trying to win. In the end, a npc passed them as the last second and with Komi in second and Konoha in third. “Aw man, freakin’ Peach man,” Konoha grumbled. “Aha~ I still beat you.” Komi gave a sly smile.

“I should’ve asked beforehand what loss would entail, hm?” Komi smiled, “It’s nothing bad, I promise. Just… bring your cat ears tomorrow. For dinner I mean.” Konoha didn’t question it and they went back to playing. Soon, 8:30 rolled around and Konoha had to head back home. He was pressed close to Komi, checking the time on his watch. “I’ve got to head home now.” His boyfriend frowned, “Aw, okay. C’mere.”

Komi pulled him in and kissed him on the lips, it was brief but nice. “I hope you feel better now.” Konoha smiled with half-lidded eyes, “Yeah, I do. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He placed the controller on the bed and got up to leave. He made sure to thank Komi’s mother before he left for his house. “Thank you for the hospitality. Especially since I showed up unannounced.” Komi’s mother only offered him a hand. “You’re welcome here whenever.” He shook her hand and stepped outside.

It was a little cold outside and Konoha wished he’d brought his jacket with him. He texted his mom that he was on his way back. The awkward silence that filled the house when he got home sent a chill down his spine. His father sat in the living room, eyes glued to the television. His mother was curled up next to him, nearly asleep. Konoha approached them.

He bent nearly ninety degrees forward, apologizing. “Mom! Dad! I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. It was an inappropriate way to speak to you. Please forgive me.” However, he wished not to apologize for what he did, for he felt no guilt. Konoha felt what his father had done deserved what he’d done.

Still, he found himself like this. Yet again begging for their forgiveness. He wasn’t sure why.

His father glanced at him and sighed, “I don’t want to talk about this, just go to your room and leave me alone.” Konoha stood up, fighting back the urge to say anything in retaliation. Instead, he nodded and went up to his room. He texted Komi a quick goodnight and nagged him not to stay up too late playing video games.

He showered and dried his hair, sending a picture to Komi. Komi sent back a heart emoji before sending a video of himself getting under the covers. He made sure to make a big deal of showing he was going to sleep. Konoha replied with a simple thumbs-up emoji and curled up under his covers. As he shut his eyes he let a smile slip at the thought of tomorrow.

\---

Konoha’s day began just how it did every day. Get up, shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and then eat breakfast. Today’s breakfast was cereal, nothing special. He checked his texts while shoveling a spoon of pure sugar into his mouth. Komi had bombarded him with texts, especially ones like ‘Happy Valentines Day!’ or ones making cat puns. Komi seemed to like Konoha being cat-like. It did remind him that he needed to bring the cat ears with him though. Konoha had woken up early today to begin baking chocolates.

He was no five-star, otherworldly chef but with the help of his mother, he managed to make decent chocolates. He packed them in a little box, adding a little note along with it. On a sticky note, just to show how a couple of sticky notes had affected them.

“Thanks for the help mom. I hope he likes them.” Konoha thanked his mother and hugged her. “I’m sure he’ll love them. Now hurry on out to school, okay?” She shoved a coat on him and shooed him off. “Okay, okay, bye!” He adjusted the coat and ran down the driveway. He walked eagerly with the chocolates clutched close.

Once he got to school, he sat down at his desk with butterflies in his stomach. For whatever reason, he was nervous. He hoped his nerves would calm once Komi got to class. Komi cut it close to late but sat down at his desk behind Konoha. Konoha quietly slipped him the chocolates, hoping not to attract attention to them. The shorter boy smiled and took the chocolates happily. He returned the gesture by handing him a bag of candy and a detailed drawing.

“I tried to make chocolates but it didn’t exactly work out… so I got these from the store. The drawing is of you, I worked a long time on it. So, uh, hope you like it.” Komi smiled nervously. Konoha picked up the drawing, in awe of the beauty. “Wow, you made me so hot in this! Thanks, Komi, I love it so much. I don’t mind if you can’t bake, I’m sure the chocolates will still taste great.” Konoha smiled and a blush found its way onto his face. Komi attempted to stifle his giggles but couldn’t.

“Alright, students let’s settle down. I said let’s settle down now. I understand you all are a little excited about your gifts and whatnot but let’s get back to learning. So here we can see the law of cosines…” The teacher redirected them. Konoha was off his own little world inside his head. Soon enough he heard the bell ring. Komi nudged him, “Hey, did you understand any of that? ‘Cause I took notes and I still don’t know.” Konoha shrugged, “Not sure either.”

“I’m sure it’s not so important. Anyway, don’t think I forgot your daily sticky note, here you are.” Komi gave it to him happily. Konoha looked at the sticky note, today he’d drawn two hands, well, holding hands. “Is that our hands?” He asked, looking up. “Well, that’s up to the viewer’s perspective.” Komi blushed a little. “Oh, ya big dork. Come here.” Konoha pulled him closer and pet his head, grinning. “Thank you, I love it.”

They left for lunch, talking on their way. “That was honestly pretty cool, don’t you think?” Komi asked. “Well of course it was cool, Bokuto is always cool!” Konoha added in. They’d noticed that Bokuto had been looking a little gloomy since this morning and loudly spoke highly of him while walking past him. He perked up a bit after that. They ate together, making small talk as they ate. Washio and Sarukui sat in front of them.

“Hey lovebirds~ how’s it going?” Sarukui set his plate down on the table. “Wait, how’d you know we’re dating?” Komi asked; his head on Konoha’s shoulder. “Well, you don’t exactly hide it well.” Washio chuckled. “Oh, whatever. Anyway, have you two gotten anything?” Konoha challenged. Sarukui shook his head, “Nah, those girls don’t see my swagger, ya know?” Washio smiled, “I might’ve gotten one or two…”

“Ooh ooh, you have to tell us who it is!” Sarukui sat up at the information. He shoveled some rice into his math and waited impatiently. “She’s a cute girl in class 3, her hair is short and brown. She’s adorable.” Washio smiled as he spoke of the girl. Sarukui shrugged, “I still think the single life is for me.” Komi looked up at him. “Sure you do. I’m sure you’re already whipped.” He took a bite of one of Konoha’s chocolates. “Wow Konnie, these are damn good.” Konoha watched as he downed the other chocolates quickly.

\---

With the final bell ringing, Komi grabbed Konoha’s hand and pulled him along. Konoha shoved his stuff into his bag quickly, cursing and telling Komi to slow down. “Chill out, we’re fine. I wanna get to practice asap!” Once inside the gym, another team was stretching on the opposite side of the court. “I forgot we had a game today.” Komi let go and Konoha nudged him. “Same, let’s hurry to the locker room and change.”

They didn’t spare a glance at each other as they hurried to get their uniforms on. They stepped back out to the captain, Ayumi telling them to stretch quickly. They joined the little stretch circle. Konoha got his stomach in a knot, similar to how he felt whenever he was Komi, but not as bad. There was some excitement behind it though. Their very first real game. “Aren’t you excited?” He questioned. “Of course! I can’t wait to show off my skills.” Komi grinned a toothy grin.

The game began and the coach showed them the setup. Ayumi was set to play setter and Heesu, their vice captain, was playing middle blocker. Washio also played middle blocker. Bokuto and Konoha were wing spikers. Finally, Yuze, a second year student, was playing libero with another second year named Ichi to switch out. When they saw the setup they looked to each other. They had a brief moment to speak. “Komi, you’re not on there…” Konoha frowned. Komi fake smiled, “It’s alright! I’m a first year anyway. I’m sure that Yuze is a lot better than me.” He pet his hair the same way his boyfriend had done to him earlier. “Do your best, okay?” Konoha nodded and padded off to the court.

Komi sighed and sat next to Sarukui. “Guess you’re not on the board either?” Sarukui shook his head. “Nah.” They watched the game intently. Seeing Yuze and Ichi switch every once in a while only reminded him that he wasn’t the one out there. “So what team are we playing?” He asked, not having paid any attention when they’d announced earlier. “I think they’re named Johzenji? They’re quite a hyper bunch…” They looked over to the team, they seemed to be really enjoying themselves. “At least they’re happy.” The black-haired boy nodded.

Komi tried to take his mind off of the fact he wasn’t in the game by focusing on Konoha. “That’s it! Good job!” He cheered as Konoha slammed a ball just outside of the opposing team’s block range. Konoha looked over to him and gave a thumbs up. Johzenji called for a timeout and they took a break. Komi handed Konoha a water bottle. He thanked him and drank plenty. “You’re doing so good, I’m proud.” He praised. Konoha chuckled, “Stop, I’ll get a big head if you keep flattering me.” He lightly pushed his shoulder. “I’m not lying though.”

The game was back on soon after and Konoha went back to playing. The first set was over in a few minutes. They won 25-19. The second set was lengthier, getting further into the score. Still, Fukurōdani managed to pull ahead 29-27. They shook hands and Fukurōdani celebrated. “Komi! We won!” He tackle-hugged him and smiled. His smile was huge. “I saw that, you did so good.” The team joined in the hug, poor Komi with his smaller figure was nearly being crushed. They changed in the locker room and Konoha took a brief shower. On their way home Komi tried not to talk about the game, but Konoha talked his ear off about it. Once they got to the point where they had to separate, they kissed for a few seconds before Komi said he had to get going.

Konoha watched as he ran off, a little worried.

\---

When dinner rolled around, Komi seemed a little better. The shorter boy smiled when he saw Konoha approaching. In one hand he held a picnic basket and in the other his cat ears. “Hey, it’s crazy seeing you here.” Konoha chuckled, “Is that so? Almost as if we planned it.” They shared a chuckle and sat down. The dinner was nice and they stayed until the sky had darkened into a beautiful sea of almost-black. 

Before Konoha could suggest they leave, Komi reminded him of his cat ears. “Just a few pictures with me, hm?” Konoha agreed and they took a few pictures. “Why do ya like the cat ears so much anyway?” He asked as they were cleaning up. “Mm, I dunno, it makes you even cuter than you already are I guess.” Konoha smiled and blushed a little at this, “Whatever, let’s get going.”

Komi dropped off Konoha at his house, bidding him farewell and he’d see him at school the next day. “Goodnight, happy Valentine’s Day. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at the part I wanted to do! I'm sorry for the wait, you guys are so patient with me <3\. I've had a lot of work recently. Though chasing that bag is worth it ofc. What do you think of Komi's behavior? I hope that I did a good job with the dinner date. Komi's really liking Konoha in cat ears lol. Thank you for reading chapter 3 of K+K Equals, I love writing rare pairs, especially these two. - Konnie


End file.
